El Tesoro del Oceano
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: De la misma manera en que el viento agita las aguas para formar las olas, el viento del cambio quiere agitar el mundo como se lo conoce. La Elite Four ha vivido en paz pero ¿Que sucederá cuando algo intente borrarlos de la existencia, no solo a ellos sino a todos los piratas del mundo? El Rey llama y la Alianza an una lucha el mundo ni Ash ha visto jamas. ¡Multicross!


**Hola, espero que estén bien si están leyendo esto. Como habrán leído antes de entrar esta historia es una secuela de mi otra historia, y ojala eso los emocione. Antes de que empiecen a leerla , considero justo advertirles un par de cosas que deben tener en cuenta. Cuando empece a escribir TM, muchas personas me preguntaron si iba a ser Piratas del Caribe pero con pokemon y si Ash se iba a convertir en Jack. Si bien es cierto que Piratas del Caribe fue una inspiracion nunca intente que la historia fuese una copia. Lo mismo sucede con esta historia pero de manera un poco distinta. Para esta historia, si tome una de las lineas argumentales de la tercera pelicula pero la hice a mi manera. Asi que si leen esto y encuentran rastros de piratas 3, es porque los hay pero no crean que sera esa misma historia.**

 **Lo otro que quiero avisar es que esta historia es un multi crossover entre Pokemon y muchas otras series que he visto y que las amo, por eso mismo, los personajes que saldran de esa serie, son mis personajes favoritos de esa serie y lo mismo seran las parejas de esas series que saldran. Perdon si no salen personajes que les gusta de las mencionadas series o parejas.**

 **Pasando a la historia, espero que les guste mucho.**

 **El Tesoro del Océano.**

 **Capítulo 1: La llamada del rey.**

Los días en alta mar no se distinguían mucho uno de los otros. A veces el tiempo era apacible y regalaba un día calmado, sin tormentas. Otros días, todo era tempestad y vientos incontrolables. Pero fuera del clima, nada más cambiaba. El paisaje era siempre el mismo. La gran masa de agua que escondía millones de secretos y formas de vida, que era el océano. Siempre llenando el aire con su aroma a sal y cargando la temperatura de humedad.

Viajar en barco significaba muchas cosas. Podía ser un viaje de placer, de negocios, o muchas otras cosas más. Podía ser una pérdida de tiempo o la puerta a la aventura. Para muchos otros podía ser una forma de vida. Ya sea porque eran marinos mercantes o solo porque preferirían pasar todo su tiempo encima de una cubierta siendo rodeados por el salitre y la espuma de más. Comerciando, buscando aventuras o incluso robando. Estos últimos eran conocidos como piratas.

Piratas, una forma de vida llena de misterio y encanto. Asociado al vandalismo, las enfermedades y la escasa moralidad. Para muchos, asociados con la libertad, la ambición y la aventura. Un trabajo, una forma de vida, una identidad. Muchos ideales (ya sean buenos o malos), muchos rumores y pocas verdades. Astucia, valentía y dedicación era lo que definía a un buen pirata. A lo largo del tiempo hubo muchos piratas famosos junto a sus tripulaciones, sus barcos y artimañas.

Esta historia cuenta como todos los más famosos piratas de la historia se unieron en una guerra por su derecho a existir.

Era un día como cualquier otro, nada sobresaliente. No era muy caluoso ni muy frió, esos raros días templados donde el viento era tranquilo y la humedad misericordiosa. Hubiese sido un día perfecto de no ser porque…

¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!

-¡Debemos hundirlos! ¡Si nos abordan, estaremos perdidos!

-¡Combinen los cañones con los ataques! ¡Disparen los híper rayos seguidos de las balas!

-¡Todos vengan a cubierta! ¡Esto será sangriento!

-¡Latías, únete con Espéon y usen barrera espejo! ¡Les mostraremos de qué estamos hechos!

-¡May, trae las flechas y los arcos! ¡Serás mi apoyo!

-¡La tetera, el florista y yo apoyaremos a Ash! ¡Llego la hora de la diversión!

-¡No te olvides de mí! ¡Tengo que patear traseros!

-¡Dejen de hablar y a la carga! ¡Tenemos un barco que abordar!

-¡Tú eres la que estas atrasada!

Dos barcos estaban navegando a la par. Pero era claro que no estaban en buenos términos. Una de las naves lanzaba cañonazos y varios ataques pokemon a la otra. Sin embargo esta última estaba bien protegida y no parecía tener muchos problemas. Por las banderas que ambas naves enarbolaban era fácil deducir que ambos eran barcos piratas. También delataba ese hecho la forma de vestir (y de comportarse) de los que estaban a bordo de ambos barcos. Una cosa que resaltaba claramente era lo mucho que estaban asustados los miembros de la nave atacante a sus enemigos.

Lo cual llamaba poderosamente la atención por varias razones.

Ya que a simple vista, los rivales no podían ser considerados una gran amenaza. Eran jóvenes (ninguno parecía tener más de veinte años) y la mayoría de ellos eran mujeres. Pero la conocida bandera de espadas cruzadas con una pokebola los distinguía como la peligrosa Elite Four, una de las tripulaciones más conocidas y temidas de todo el océano. Obviamente, los otros piratas no los querían en su barco.

Aunque como siempre, si los quería o no arriba de la cubierta ajena no era importante. Cinco figuras se pusieron sobre la barandilla del barco y lanzaron cuerdas hacia el banco para poder abordar el barco enemigo. Tres mujeres se pusieron detrás de ellos con sus arcos listos y una gran dotación de flechas se podía apreciar, que estaban listas para usarlas. Todos tenían una sonrisa llena de confianza.

Esto iba a ser demasiado fácil.

-¡Listos para el abordaje!- grito Ash, tomando con fuerza la cuerda y se lanzó hacia adelante con destino del barco enemigo- ¡Recuerden las normas y porque estamos aquí!

-¡Si, si!- grito Silver rodando sus ojos y copiando el movimiento de su amigo- ¡No arruines la diversión tan rápido!

Las otras tres figuras hicieron lo mismo y, pronto, los cinco aterrizaron sobre la cubierta sin problemas. Tan pronto sus pies se asentaron fueron rodeados por todos los miembros de la tripulación enemiga sin demora. Por supuesto, Ash y la banda solo sonrió y desenfundaron sus respectivas armas para lanzarle al ataque. Los primeros que intentaron atacarlos fueron derribados por las flechas de Reika. May también abatió a algunos. Por supuesto no los mataron, las órdenes de no matar eran algo que siempre prevalecía.

-¡Tamashi, Silver, limpien la cubierta!- ordenó Ash mientras usaba sus espadas para desviar los golpes ajenos. Sin perder de vista el objetivo siguió lanzando órdenes-¡Dawn hazte con el mando del barco!

-¡Sí!- asintieron los tres. Cada uno de ellos estaba vibrando de energía ya que extrañaban mucho este tipo de misiones.

¡Ellos vivían para esto!

Sin perder tiempo, Tamashi comenzó a luchar por la izquierda y Silver por la derecha, dejando a su paso varios heridos de gravedad. A los dos sádicos de la familia les gustaba mucho la oportunidad de poder librarse del estrés y, de paso, ver sangre en el proceso. También era atrayente ver todo lo sádicos que podían llegar a ser sin matar a sus enemigos. Probar esos límites era algo que siempre les provocaba diversión y excitación. Los dos tenían sus miradas más diabólicas, acompañados de sus sonrisas más crueles.

Dawn, por su parte, salió corriendo hacia el timón sin perder tiempo. Por supuesto que encontró resistencia pero, o eran sacados de su camino por Silver o simplemente los esquivaba dejándolos aturdidos por su rapidez y sus golpes precisos. Tan pronto llego a donde piloteaban el barco, no dudo en batirse en duelo con el sujeto que estaba ahí. Las consecuencias fueron que, por descuidar la dirección, el barco se balanceo un poco pero esto no afecto a la peli azul. Es más, la beneficio porque gracias a sus acrobacias pudo terminar más rápido el trabajo y tomar el mando del barco. Haciendo que fuese más cerca del suyo para que fuesen más fáciles para los arqueros y estos pudieran hacer mejor su trabajo.

-¿Qué hago yo?- quiso saber Drew mientras seguía cerca de Ash, peleando contra los que venían hacia él. Para él, todo esto era lo más emocionante que había hecho en su vida. ¡No iba a dejarlo por nada del mundo!

-¡Tú te vienes conmigo!- le dijo el moreno corriendo hacia donde estaban los mástiles-¡Tenemos que debilitarlos! ¡Yo los distraigo mientras tú te encargas de eso!

-Con gusto- respondió Drew, guardando su espada y sacando una de sus pokebolas- ¡Sal Roserade y usa hojas mágicas en los mástiles!

El pokemon planta cumplió con rapidez la orden de su amo. Una lluvia de hojas salieron disparadas hacia los mástiles y estos exhibieron las huellas del ataque. Viendo como esta parte del trabajo se estaba realizando, Ash ordeno a sus propios pokemon que hicieran su parte.

-¡Charizard, Pikachu, hagan su labor!

Ambos sonrieron ante la orden. El pokemon eléctrico se subió a la espalda de su compañero de fuego, sin perder tiempo y los dos volaron por encima del escándalo del barco y comenzaron con lo que esperaban de ellos. Lo primero que hicieron fue atacar a varias grupos de rebeldes para aligerar la carga a Silver y Tamashi. Para ambos piratas fue muy emocionante ver a sus enemigos envueltos en llamas y le dedicaron un grito de aprobación a los pokemon. Lo siguiente que hicieron fue poner en llamas las velas que colgaban de los mástiles.

Siguiendo con el ataque, no solo pasaban cosas en aire.

Tamashi, Silver estaban haciendo caer a casi toda la tripulación ellos solos mientras que Dawn se había hecho con el control del barco. Ash y Drew estaban en el centro de la cubierta, debilitando los mástiles y enfrentando a algunos de los enemigos. El moreno no estaba tan concentrado en la batalla como lo estaba en la labor de los pokemon, tanto de los suyos como el de Drew.

Roserade ya casi había terminado con su trabajo. Solo faltaba el toque final. Sin embargo, su leve distracción no estaba por librarse de las consecuencias.

-¡Cuidado!-Ash escucho como Drew le gritaba de la nada y solo tuvo tiempo para ver cómo uno de los piratas contrarios estaba por atacarlo por su espalda.

Ash solo tuvo tiempo de preocuparse por un segundo ya que, prácticamente de la nada, Pikachu salió a defender a su dueño. El pokemon eléctrico atacó con su cola de hierro seguido de una potente embestida. Esto le dio campo a Ash para volver al ruedo y dejar al atacante inconsciente con una patada certera.

-¡Gracias amigo, no sé qué haría sin ti!- agradeció el capitán a su pokemon que se había subido a su hombro. Los dos evaluaron la situación desde donde estaban. Dawn se había hecho con el timón, Silver y Tamashi (con ayuda de Drew que había dejado a Roserade hacer su trabajo) habían dejado a la mayoría de los tripulantes fuera de combate y su fiel amigo de fuego ya había terminado de encender todas las velas- Creo que llego la hora del acto principal. ¿No crees Pikachu?

-Pika, Pika.

Ash solo rio y procedió a silbar una nota. Eso llamo la atención de todos. Incluido el pokemon de fuego que estaba esperando su oportunidad de actuar.

-¡Charizard ya sabes que hacer! ¡Todos cúbranse!- fue la orden del capitán.

Los demás miembros del grupo hicieron lo que le ordenaron y Charizard se preparó para atacar. Dio una vuelta al barco, ganando altura y velocidad hasta que se posiciono al costado del barco (el lado opuesto de donde estaba el de la Elite Four). En su vuelta se había alejado bastante por lo que luego de un momento de concentración se lanzó en picada hacia el barco del enemigo. Cuando parecía que se iba a chocar con el mástil principal, dio un repentino giro y lo derribo de un golpe con su cola, haciéndolo caer. Latías, desde su puesto en el barco, hizo que sus ojos brillaran y con su poder evito que el mástil dañara el barco de la Elite Four. De esa manera, el barco quedo completamente inútil. Cuando los miembros de la otra tripulación, al menos los que quedaban conscientes, vieron el estado en que había quedado su barco y como la mayoría de ellos estaban inconscientes tomaron la decisión más lógica.

Se rindieron.

* * *

Silver y Tamashi habían terminado de atar a todos los miembros de la tripulación rebelde a lo que quedaba de los mástiles. Drew había vuelto a su propia embarcación para ayudar a May a mantenerlo mientras Reika y Latías se les había unido a Ash y los demás. May y Drew protestaron ante esto, ellos también querían poder presenciar la "parte oficial" del trabajo pero fueron denegados. Silver les dijo que ya tenían suficiente problemas de reputación para agregarles posibles fallas por la presencia de "novatos" así que básicamente se la tenían que aguantar hasta que fueran más experimentados. Drew se largó a gritar y exigir explicaciones (May igual pero de manera más calmada) y solo la promesa de Ash de que más tarde se los explicaría mejor fue los que los calmo.

-Los nuevos tienen chispa- suspiro Tamashi, al ver como los dos jóvenes volvieron al barco- Pero no tienen paciencia.

-Recuerdo a una tetera que era igual, no hace mucho tiempo-comento Silver al pasar, con claras intenciones de burlarse- Casi incendiaste el barco una vez, creo.

-¡Era joven!

-¿Al contrario de ahora, que estas vieja y arrugada?

-¡Fantasma del demonio!

-Tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que ver luchas de egos- intervino Reika, al ver la pelea entre su prima y su amigo- Todos hemos apestado en algún momento. Silver ¿Debo recordarte la situación que incluyo varios vasos de cervezas y un Corsola?

Silver solo se quedó en silencio, rojo hasta las raíces de su cabello. Dawn solo sonrío sin decir mucho, Latías uniéndose al poco tiempo. Ash suspiro pensando en que necesitaba unas vacaciones. Con razón tenían problemas de reputación si ninguno actuaba seriamente. A lo mejor debería tener una charla con todos, después de que este trabajo terminara. Sin mencionar que había algunos asuntos oficiales que necesitaban ser dirigidos como su matrimonio con May y la inclusión de Drew. También estaba la charla con el rey sobre su ya más que ansiada promoción. Ash miro su espada con algo de melancolía y volvió a suspirar.

-Terminemos con esto, tengo ganas de un buen baño- dijo a sus amigos. Las mujeres asintieron sin decir mucho, ellas también estaban cansadas. Silver solo rodo los ojos.

-Tú lo que quieres es que tu esposa te refriegue la espalda- comento aburrido. Ash solo lo miro de mala manera. Estaba estresado y no tenía ganas de estupideces. Ante la fiera mirada de su líder, Silver solo retrocedió un poco asustado- Solo decía.

-Como sea. Reika, por favor- dijo Ash a la pelirroja. La mencionada le paso un rollo de pergamino.

Latías, Dawn, Tamashi y Silver se pusieron en una formación de media luna, enfrente de los caídos atados al mástil. Todos los prisioneros estaban conscientes pero débiles para intentar algún truco. Ash se puso al frente de sus amigos y desplego el rollo y comenzó a leerlo con un tono de voz que él llamaba su "voz oficial".

-Como los últimos miembros de la organización conocida como Kishin, culpable de múltiples crimines, entre los que se encuentra haber traspasado los límites hacia Konoha, nosotros la Elite Four siguiendo nuestro deber y mandato de nuestro Rey, lo hemos capturado para que enfrenten la justicia.- dijo Ash, terminando de leer el decreto. Luego miro a los prisioneros que tenían cara de no haber entendido mucho. Suspiro resignado.- Significa que los llevaros a la frontera de su territorio para que las naves correspondientes se hagan cargo de ustedes.

-Sé que cierta "Guadaña" está ansiosa por ponerles la mano encima-les dijo macabramente Tamashi, haciendo que todos los capturados sudaran frio-La verdadera diversión empieza con ellos.

-¿O sea que solo planean capturarnos? ¿Nada de robarnos o matarnos?- pregunto el líder, desde su posición en el suelo. Su incredulidad de haber perdido con lo que consideraba mocosos se mesclaba con el medio de volver a su hogar natal. Tenía una vaga esperanza de sobornar a sus captores para que los dejaran ir pero parecía una ruta sin salida.

-Nada de muerte ni pillaje. Un trabajo limpio- replico Reika en tono aburrido.

Lo único divertido de su trabajo eran las batallas y la persecución pero lo demás dejaba mucho que desear. Para sus adentros pensaba en lo mucho que deseaba que la promoción de Ash llegase para hacer las cosas un poco más interesantes.

-¡¿Y cómo llaman a nuestro barco destruido?!- pregunto alguien indignado.

-Daño colateral- respondió Dawn con una sonrisa pícara. Al igual que los demás no se divertía mucho con esta parte del trabajo pero hacer enojar a los cautivos se podía considerar un bono.

-Sin mencionar que debemos establecer una reputación propia- comento Silver, aburrido como todos los demás.

-¿Qué son unos niños salvajes y berrinchudos?- pregunto con ironía el capitán caído.

Tamashi se le acerco despacio y se inclino para estar a la misma altura que él.

-No, que somos unos niños salvajes y berrinchudos que no tenemos problema con destruir todo aquello que nos molesta-replico Tamashi y luego agrego sombríamente- Y no te quieres meter en nuestro camino cuando nos da un berrinche.

Hubiera seguido tanteándolo pero prontamente interrumpida.

-Suficiente. Ya los tenemos, solo nos queda una cosa- ordeno Ash terminante. Sin decir mucho saco su espada y grabo el símbolo de su tripulación en la madera del barco. Sin nada más que decir se volteo y dirigió a Latías- Ya sabes que hacer, te esperamos en el barco.

Todos menos la pokemon volvieron a su navío. La pokemon dragón hizo que sus ojos brillaran y todo el barco enemigo desapareció.

-Eso fue divertido- comento Silver irónico- ¿Ahora que hay para comer?

* * *

-Este es el tercero de este mes- comento Tamashi de vuelta en el barco, luego de que todo hubiera terminado-Creo que con eso terminamos la lista.

Todos estaban en la cubierta, sentados en el suelo alrededor de un enorme mapa hablando y discutiendo los próximos pasos a seguir. Ash, como de costumbre, estaba mirando el mapa sin prestar mucha a atención a lo que estaba sucediendo. Silver tenía una lista en sus manos y observada los nombres tachados y los comparaba con marcas puestas en el mapa. Dawn y Drew estaban comiendo frutas de un tazón (al chico se le había pegado esa costumbre de su amiga) y comentando la batalla reciente. Tamashi miraba aburrida todo el panorama y estaba considerando seriamente el ponerse a comer. May y Reika estaban trenzando el cabello rojo de Sumire y Latías, simplemente estaba tirada mirando el cielo.

-La tetera tiene razón-dijo Silver, dejando de lado la lista para dirigirse a Ash- Terminamos con la lista de los más buscados.

-Y solo nos tomó cuatro meses, encontrarlos a todos-aporto Latías, con una pequeña sonrisa- Un nuevo record si consideramos que descuidamos nuestra labor por tanto tiempo.

-Aun no puedo creer que hayas podido rastrear a todos tan fácil- elogio Drew, llevándose un enorme pedazo de manzana a la boca sin ningún tipo de modales. Si sus padres lo vieran, se volverían locos- Creí que el olor del mar te lo haría mucho más difícil.

-Soy un pokemon después de todo- replico la castaña, sacándole la lengua juguetonamente- He estado tanto tiempo en el mar que puedo distinguir la mayoría de sus olores.

-Latías siempre será la mejor rastreadora de todos-dijo, Dawn bostezando y rescontrándose contra Drew y miro a Tamashi con una mirada picara- Tranquila, no te estoy robando a tu hombre.

Tanto Drew como Tamashi se sonrojaron ante lo dicho pero ninguno se atrevió a decir mucho. El chico solo soltó una ligera carcajada (para esconder su nerviosismo) y la morena solo fulminó con la mirada a su amiga antes de darse la vuelta, murmurando maldiciones. Ninguno quería ventilar su relación todavía, por lo que discretamente se agarraron las manos. Sus sonrojos solo produjeron risas entre todos los que estaban ahí, incluso Ash dejo de mirar el mapa por unos momentos para divertirse a expensas de sus amigos. Drew se debatió pensando en una manera de cambiar el tema hasta que viendo el mapa se le ocurrió una.

-¿Ya nos puedes explicar en qué consiste nuestra dichosa tarea?- pregunto con sarcasmo, aunque estaba lejos de ser el tono malicioso que hubiera usado en otros tiempos.

-¿No te diste cuenta todavía?- rebatió Dawn con calma- Nuestro trabajo es capturar a los fugitivos de la lista y volverlos a su lugar de origen.

-Tu explicación esta tan llena de agujeros que está pidiendo a gritos que la salven de un naufragio-replico Drew, llevándose un pedazo de fruta a la boca.

-Debo admitir que Drew tiene razón-intervino May, que abrazo a la pequeña Sumire en su regazo- No nos han dicho mucho desde que empezamos con el "trabajo".

Los miembros más viejos se miraron entre si y luego a los nuevos luego de nuevo entre si y por ultimo suspiraron.

-Cualquier momento es bueno supongo-dijo Ash en tono derrotado.- Reika, si me haces los honores.

La pelirroja se sentó mas derecha y convoco su voz de mando.

-Como ya dijimos, básicamente cazamos fugitivos pero no son cualquier tipo de fugitivos- conto la pelirroja, señalando la lista con sus dedos- Son aquellos que han cometido una de las tres faltas más graves que puede cometer un pirata en estos tiempos.

Los dos novatos asintieron, dando muestra de estar interesados en el tema.

-¿Ya conocen básicamente el código de la piratería?- pregunto Latías siguiendo con la cátedra. Cuando ambos asintieron, prosiguió- Cualquier pirata puede decir que esas normas están abiertas a interpretación pero hay tres normas supremas que nadie inteligente osaría romper.

-¿Cuáles con esas normas?-pregunto Drew. El siempre estaba interesado en aprender nuevas cosas sobre su reciente estilo de vida.

-Restar las fronteras, pagar el tributo y responder la llamada- recito Silver en su mejor tono oficial- Si cualquiera de esas tres normas son rotas, la pena es la muerte.

-¿Estás diciendo que somos una especie de policía elite? ¿Qué solo cazamos aquellos que rompen esas tres normas?-quiso saber Drew, emocionado.

¡Esto se ponía cada vez mejor!

Pero para su sorpresa, todos menos May (y Sumire que se había quedado dormida) se largaron a reír. Asombrado por la situación, el joven de pelo verde no pudo dejar de notar un deje de amargura en la risa de sus compañeros.

-Técnicamente solo aquellos que rompen la primera regla-corrigió Tamashi luego de enjuagarse los ojos- La lista son de aquellos fugitivos que han pasado las fronteras ya sea porque se están escapando de las fuerzas dentro de la zona o han decidido causar problemas en otras zonas que no les corresponde.

Drew se quedó pensativo por un momento. Evaluando todo aquello que no estaba dicho en esas frases. Tamashi le había enseñado en estos últimos meses que mucha de la verdad se podía obtener a través de las cosas que no son dichas. Y este parecía ser uno de esos casos. Sabía que algunas preguntas eran necesarias pero considerando que nadie estaba hablando del tema a lo mejor era sabio dejarlo pasar.

-¿Cómo nos enteramos de eso? ¿Quién redacta las listas y como nos llegan?-quiso saber May. La castaña no parecía darse cuenta de que había algo que se estaba omitiendo de manera intencional.

Los demás consideraron sabio seguir dejarlo así.

-Si son actualizadas, nos llegan por vía área una vez al mes- comento Ash, casi al pasar, de nuevo su total atención estaba en el bendito mapa- Y quien las escribe son las personas que necesitan que los capturemos.

-¿Y que obtenemos por ello?-era lo último que Drew quería saber. Había una razón por la cual no les estaban diciendo todo y el joven creía que lo mejor era discutirlo a solas con Tamashi cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

-El precio de la recompensa por sus cabezas junto con alguna que otra comisión- indicó Tamashi, haciéndole ojitos discretamente ya que la morena estaba, en cierta manera orgullosa por como su "novio" estaba manejando el asunto.

-¿O sea que somos caza recompensas?- pregunto Drew, en tono ironico, cosa que también aprobó la morena.

-Preferimos el término de patrulla de fronteras, sino te importa- respondió Silver, un poco ofendido- Suena mucho más importante.

-Sin mencionar que somos la única tripulación con permiso para atracar en distintas zonas- añadió Dawn, con un bostezo.

-¿Quién nos dio el permiso?- quiso saber May pero Ash el corto en seco levantándose y urgiendo que todos hicieran lo mismo.

-Más tarde, aún quedan cosas por hacer- dijo y se dispuso a ordenar- Latías toma el mando del barco, Dawn ve con Reika y Silver y limpien la cubierta. Tamashi te toca la vigía. Drew ve abajo y cuenta las provisiones. May cuida a Sumire.

-¿Tu qué harás?- pregunto May, preocupada por cómo se estaba comportando Ash. Había estado de un humor extraño todo el día y se lo veía bastante estresado.

-Iré a lavarme y tomare una siesta- respondió estirando sus brazos. Hoy no había sido su mejor día en muchos sentidos.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto tímidamente la castaña. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y varios de sus amigos le silbaron.

Ash no hizo mucho caso y beso distraídamente la mejilla de May.

-No te preocupes, solo estoy cansado.

Sin decir más, se metió dentro de su cabina.

Los demás se quedaron algo tensos. Más que nada al ver la cara preocupada de May. La castaña aun le quedaba por acostumbrarse a esos raros momentos en los que Ash se encerraba en su mundo y no compartía con nadie sus preocupaciones. Los últimos meses habían sido pura felicidad para los recién casados, llenos de aventura, diversión y sobre todo pasión. Sin embargo, los últimos días Ash estaba esquivo y distraído. Sobre todo hermético. May solo podía pensar que tenía que ver con el supuesto trabajo que empezaron a hacer. Ash no le decía mucho sobre eso, alegando que ya iba a haber tiempo para complicaciones y lo mejor era disfrutar el presente mientras pudieran.

-Tranquila, solo está siendo dramático como siempre- la consoló Reika poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y dándole una sonrisa confortante- Tú mejor que nadie conoce su vena dramática.

-Si supongo- respondió May, no del todo convencida- Solo desearía que se abriera más.

-Ya lo hará. Todo a su tiempo. ¿Acaso te hemos mentido alguna vez?-siguió diciendo la pelirroja, intentando sonar comprensiva.

-No, tienes razón. Solo que no puedo evitar preocuparme.

-Sé cómo te sientes pero tienes que entender que te casaste con un pirata y encima un capitán de barco. Eso implica que siempre van a ver cosas que rondan en su cabeza pero él te las dirá con el tiempo. Solo no debes presionarlo.

May lo pensó un momento y asintió. Las palabras de Reika tenían sentido.

-¿Desde cuándo das consejos maritales?- las sorprendió Silver, tomándolas por sorpresa y saliendo básicamente de la nada.- No sabía que las salvajes sabían sobre amor y matrimonio.

-¡Salvaje tu maldita abuela!- quiso golpearlo pero Silver huyo del ataque y le saco la lengua provocándola. Eso saco de quicio a la pelirroja- ¡Ven aquí idiota!

May rio viéndolos pelear y se dispuso con su tarea. Por suerte Sumire seguía dormida (era la hora de su siesta) por lo que solo le toco acomodarle en su hamaca en la parte de abajo del barco y luego ayudar a los demás a limpiar la cubierta. Todos mientras cantaban y reían y se contaban historias de mar. Con la ayuda extra de May, la cubierta estuvo lista en un par de horas y Reika estuvo a tiempo para despertar a Sumire y darle algo de comer. A media tarde, Tamashi bajo de su puesto para un refrigerio y se unieron a donde estaba Latías para hablar un poco. Ash todavía no se había despertado por lo que le guardaron un poco de comida.

-¡Adoro los bocadillos de queso y pan!-grito Dawn engullendo dicha comida y pasando al siguiente. Había pan, queso, carne seca y fruta. Había agua y un poco de jugo de naranja para acompañar la comida.

-Las provisiones están bien pero no nos haría mal recarga. Siempre es mejor prevenir que lamentar-dijo Drew mientras disfrutaba de la comida. Por suerte había pasado la etapa en la él contaste bambolear del barco lo enfermaban constantemente.

-No te preocupes, tan pronto se despierte Ash y nos dé un rumbo, nos transportaré al puerto más cercano para reabastecernos.- Dijo Latías con la vista fija en el paisaje. Aún estaba controlando el timón. No tenía mucha hambre.

-Siempre he querido preguntarte cómo funciona eso. ¿Qué tan lejos puedes llegar usando tele-transportación? – pregunto May.

La pokemon se detuvo un momento a pensar.

-Creo que depende del peso que llevo- respondió al fin- Yo sola puedo cubrir grandes distancias en un solo viaje. Pero si llevo pasajeros o el barco, debo hacer varias paradas para llegar.

-¿Y eso no te cansa?

-Un poco pero ser un pokemon legendario tiene sus méritos- replico con una sonrisa confiada.

Todos siguieron hablando y comiendo un rato más tranquilos. Latías estaba por hacer un comentario sobre Drew cuando se interrumpió en medio de su oración y su vista se dirigió para el costado del barco. La pokemon no soltó el mando pero sus dedos se apretaron contra la madera y se pusieron blancos. Los demás se pusieron en posición de pelea (sus espadas estaban abajo y no había mucho tiempo para ir a buscarlas) e inmediatamente rodearon a Sumire para protegerla.

-Se acercan problemas- dijo Latías usando sus sentidos para detectar mejor el peligro.

-¿Cuántos?- interrogo Tamashi entrando en modo de combate. Sin Ash cerca, ella era la mejor estratega del grupo.

-Solo uno. Un pokemon grande se acerca a gran velocidad-alerto Latías. En cierta forma la información la tranquilizo pero en otros, le dijeron que la cosa es grave de lo que pensaba.

-¡Debemos despertar a Ash!-grito May protegiendo a Sumire. La castaña se había convertido en la guardiana oficial de la niña en situaciones peligrosas.

-Aun no. Tenemos que saber que es a lo que nos enfrentamos- replico Silver, con los ojos alertas- Pero tan pronto tengas una apertura, corre con Sumire a la cabina para despertar a Ash y quédense ahí.

-¡Ahí viene!- alerto Latías, tensa. No le gustaba nada la situación.

Todos se colocaron en posición de combate y modo de alerta.

En pocos segundos un Dragonite se hizo presente. El pokemon dragón no parecía tener intenciones violentas porque se detuvo antes de llegar a chocar con la embarcación. Es más, parecía buscar a alguien con la mirada. Como la cubierta estaba desierta, barrió sus ojos hasta llegar a donde estaban los miembros de la tripulación. Abrió su boca e hizo un sonido relativamente amistoso e hizo un gesto en el aire antes de dirigirse hacia donde estaban los jóvenes. May y Drew notaron como el pokemon tenía un bolso en su costado. Todo parecía indicar que era un mensajero y no un atacante.

En vista de eso, los dos se tranquilizaron bastante pero notaron que, si bien sus compañeros se relajaron un poco, no abandonaron del todo sus posiciones de ataque. Incluso se podría decir que sus rostros se tornaron más serios. Eso llamo aún más la atención de los jóvenes pero era obvio que no era el momento para hablar.

-Me pregunto qué querrá si nos mandó llamar, esto no es común.- May escucho murmurar a Silver, lo que la preocupo más.

Finalmente el pokemon se puso enfrente de ellos (en el aire) y les hizo señas de que bajaran a la cubierta. Reika salió de su estupor antes que todos y comenzó a ordenar con voz firme.

-Latías quédate y sigue controlando el rumbo- dijo a la pokemon que asintió seriamente- Dawn ve por las armas. No es probable que ataque pero dudo que traiga buenas noticias.

-Claro- respondió la peli azul y salió corriendo sin perder tiempo.

-May ve a despertar a Ash y dile que es un asunto oficial- indico a la castaña- Si se pone difícil, dile que es un asunto oficial.

-Pero…

-Ve ahora, no tenemos tiempo para peros.- le ordeno la pelirroja- ¡Y llévate a Sumire contigo!

May asintió y se llevó a Sumire mientras obedecía.

-Los demás vengan conmigo- siguió ordenando Reika y luego se dirigió a Drew que tenia la boca abierta para hablar- Sé que es tentador pero es importante que no digas nada. Te juro por mi honor que te lo explicare cuando se vaya el mensajero.

-Eso espero- replico el joven ya cansado de que lo mantuvieran tanto en las sombras.

Intercambio una mirada con Tamashi y esta le indico que lo mejor era obedecer. Esto lo hizo gruñir un poco pero terminó haciendo caso a lo que le decían las dos mujeres. Tamashi estuvo feliz de ver como él le hacía caso ya que la situación era bastante tensa para que los novatos la complicaran aun más con sus dudas y preguntas.

Los cuatro avanzaron despacio hacia donde el pokemon había aterrizado. Reika iba a adelante y los tres iban unos pasos más atrás actuando como una especie de guardia. Dawn llegó con las armas y luego de pasarlas entre sus amigos se unió a la formación. Cuando llegaron enfrente del pokemon, la pelirroja hizo una reverencia que los demás imitaron sin decir mucho. A Drew lo tomó por sorpresa pero no dijo nada. Por el momento, se contentaba con observar.

-Bienvenido al barco de la Elite Four- dijo Reika haciendo un gesto de respeto con las manos. El pokemon le devolvió el mismo gesto (golpear la palpa de sus patas contra su puño luego de la reverencia)- Nuestro capitán esta indispuesto pero yo Reika, la furia oscura, segunda al mando del barco puedo tomar el mensaje.

El pokemon saco su mensaje (un pergamino sellado) pero en vez de pasárselo a Reika lo apretó contra su pecho y señalo la puerta de la cabina de Ash y May, con gesto aprensivo. Reika pareció entender el mensaje. Cosa que la lleno de preocupación al ver que tan oficial era el asunto pero no lo mostró en su rostro.

-Dawn ve a apurar a Ash. Dile que no necesita nada formal, solo salir- ordeno seca sin mirar a su amiga.

Los tres jóvenes y el pokemon se quedaron en silencio cuando Dawn salió a buscar a Ash. El silencio no era tenso pero tampoco era cómodo. Era de ese tipo cuando ambas partes solo deseaban terminar cuanto antes con el trabajo. Luego de unos momentos, la puerta de la cabina se abrió y el capitán salió acompañado de las mujeres. May había recibido la misma advertencia que Drew. Ash estaba vestido con la misma ropa que tenía antes y estaba más serio que nunca. Cuando él llego hasta donde estaban sus amigos, Reika se retiró hacia atrás y Ash ocupo su lugar.

-Soy Ash, el maestro pokemon, líder de la elite Four y uno de los siete capitanes de la Alianza de los Mares- dijo el moreno formalmente al pokemon haciendo la misma reverencia que Reika antes. Solo que esta vez mostro una cinta de color roja que tenía cuentas de distintos colores.

El pokemon devolvió los gestos y esta vez sí entrego el mensaje. Ash tomo el pergamino y leyó con cuidado lo que estaba escrito. Su ceño se frunció pero no dijo nada por unos momentos. Luego se dirigió al Dragonite.

-¿Respuesta?

El pokemon asintió y saco papel, tinta y pluma de su bolso pasándosela a Ash. Este lo tomo y redacto rápidamente un mensaje que se lo pasó al pokemon en un sobre improvisado hecho con el resto del papel. Ash dibujo burdamente la insignia de la elite en el reverso y se lo pasó todo al pokemon. Guardando todo en su bolsa, se despidió con un gesto antes de emprender el vuelo. Los demás se quedaron en silencio esperando las órdenes de su capitán.

El silencio se extendió tanto que se volvió tenso. Al final Ash hablo y por el tono de sus palabras, no le gustaba lo que tenía que decir.

-Prepárense, hemos recibido la llamada.- dijo a su tripulación con una mirada elocuente- Nuestro Rey nos necesita.

* * *

Ash les explico al resto de la tripulación, en pocas palabras, lo que le habían ordenado hacer. El mensaje del Rey estipulaba que ellos estuvieran en el sitio de reunión en menos de una semana y que debían presentarse sino serian acusados de traición. No tenían mucho tiempo para llegar y decían hacer muchos preparativos antes de partir. Por lo que estaba demás de decir que la tripulación aprovecho lo más posible el tiempo dado y que muchas cosas pasaron en esos días.

Tan pronto como el Dragonite se fue y Ash dijo su dramático mensaje, las cosas se pusieron en marcha. Se organizó una reunión en la cabina de Ash y May para poder planear mejor todo lo que había que hacer. Obviamente Drew y May no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando pero les prometieron responder sus dudas al final. Y esta vez no había manera alguna de evitar cumplir con la promesa, por lo que los dos aceptaron sin protestar.

En la cabina, todos estaban reunidos al alrededor de la mesa que Ash usaba para planear sus viajes con un enorme mapa desplegado. Era distinto al que habían estado usando. Este tenía zonas marcadas con diferentes colores y símbolos. También había una gran X marcada en el mapa de color verde oscuro. Ash estaba haciendo algunos cálculos en el mapa, Silver estaba anotando algunas cosas que Tamashi y Dawn le estaban diciendo. Todos los demás estaban en silencio, esperando órdenes.

-¿Cuántos saltos te tomara llegar hasta Shipwreck Cove? Debemos llegar lo antes posible- dijo Ash mirándola seriamente- A las demás les deben haber dado más tiempo y no podemos llegar últimos.

Antes de que Latías pudiera responder, May intervino, ya frustada por como su marido la estaba ignorando.

-¿Por qué nos avisaron con tanto retraso?- quiso saber y luego miro a Ash seriamente- ¿Quién son los demás?

-Somos el único barco que se puede desplazar gracias a un pokemon- respondió su esposo casi sin mirarla- Por lo demás ¿No creerás que solo los únicos que su Majestad necesita?

May se mordió el labio pensando en cómo responder al mismo tiempo que pensaba en la forma casi parca en que Ash le había respondido. A lo mejor era hablarlo a solas de noche. Drew viendo la tensión en su mejor amiga, decidió intervenir para aligerar el ambiente.

-¿Y porque nos dan solo siete días?

-Obviamente es una prueba, idiota- le respondió Silver sin mucha paciencia.-Ahora, volviendo a temas de mayor importancia, gracias.

Y señalo con la cabeza a Latías.

-De cuatro a cinco viajes pero me deberé descansar bastante entre viaje y viaje- contesto Latías prestamente.

Ash se quedó mirando el mapa con atención y señalo un punto.

-Hay un puerto cercano a unas millas de aquí ¿Puedes ir hasta ahí hoy? – quiso saber. La pokemon miro dicho punto con detenimiento antes de responder.

-Supongo que sí.

-Bueno ve ahí cuanto antes y busca las cosas que están en esta lista- le ordeno Ash dándole la lista que Silver había escrito y una bolsa con dinero- Vuelve y descansa. A partir de mañana, nos llevaras lo más lejos que puedas y luego descansaras. Tienes seis días ¡Aprovéchalos!

-¡Si capitán!

\- Dawn y Reika, ya saben que espero de ustedes- les ordeno a ellas a continuación. De ahí su mirada se pasó a Silver- La nave está limpia y en relativas buenas condiciones, tu trabajo es mantenerlo así. Tendrás ayuda de los demás pero será tu misión.

-Seguro.

-Tamashi tú me ayudas a dar una clase de historia- fue la última orden.

Sin decir nada más salió rápidamente de la cabina, dejando a todos con la boca abierta y mirándose desconcertados sin tener la más mínima idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Eh?- fue la respuesta colectiva de todos.

A partir de ahí, las cosas se dieron bastante rápidas. Los miembros con misiones particulares se pusieron manos a la obra. Latías fue a buscar las cosas requeridas, Dawn y Reika se fueron para la parte de abajo del barco y Silver comenzó a recorrer el barco para determinar sus condiciones. Drew y May se quedaron en la cubierta sin saber muy bien que hacer mientras que Tamashi y Ash ordenaban algunas cosas en la cabina. Ninguno había recibido ningún tipo de orden o respuesta a sus preguntas, sin embargo esperaban que esas supuestas clases de historia estuvieran, destinados a ellos para poder satisfacer su curiosidad. Escucharon ruidos provenientes de la habitación y varias maldiciones pero nada que detallara la naturaleza de los actos cometidos ahí dentro.

-¿De qué crees que va todo esto?- pregunto Drew a su amiga.

-Ojala lo supiera. Todo esto me está poniendo nerviosa- fue su respuesta.

El joven la miro largamente sin saber que decir,

-Cualquiera pensaría que ser la esposa del jefe tiene sus ventajas.-dijo por fin.

-Menos de las que te imaginas.- le respondió con un suspiro.

Ambos intercambiaron una mirada elocuente y los dos se rieron un poco al final. Más que nada debido a lo ridículo de toda la situación y de lo increíblemente serios que se estaban comportando todos. Un contraste muy fuerte de cómo eran las cosas en el barco en el marco de la rutina diaria. Iban a seguir con sus bromas pero la puerta se abrió y la cabeza de Tamashi se asomó, instándolos a entrar. Los dos jovencitos se levantaron y entraron sin decir nada. No mucho había cambiado excepto que la mesa había sido corrida en favor de haber puesto dos sillas. También notaron que el mapa había sido colgado en la pared (presumiblemente en favor de una mejor vista) y Ash estaba recostado contra la pared al lado. Su rostro estaba mortalmente serio.

-Sé que los hemos tenido mucho en las sombras pero deben entender que en parte es por su propio bien- les dijo Ash, mirándolos fijamente- Lo que estamos a punto de contarles es uno de los grandes de nuestra comunidad y no queremos que caigan en manos equivocadas.

-¡No pensábamos contar nada!- exclamo indignado Drew.

-Dime lo mismo después de haber sido capturados y torturados-replico Tamashi duramente pero se suavizo enseguida- No es que no confiemos en ustedes pero aún no tienen experiencia. Ninguno llega al año en el mar. Hubiésemos preferido esperar a que estén más curtidos pero las cosas nunca salen como se quiere.

-¿Qué está pasando que es tan grave?- dijo May, intentando hacer notar sus inquietudes.

-Todo a su tiempo- respondió Ash con calma- Como dije lo que le vamos a contar es secreto y deben prestar mucha atención. Cualquier error de parte de ustedes a partir de ahora y más en el lugar que estamos por ir, no solo repercutirá en todos sino que también en toda la tripulación ¿Entienden?

-Si- dijeron los dos prestamente. Tamashi se aclaro la garganta, llamando la atención.

-Comenzaremos desde el principio y luego responderemos sus preguntas. ¿Les parece justo?- interrogo Tamashi, poniéndose al lado de Ash.

Contando con la aprobación de los otros dos. Ash comenzó a contar la dichosa historia.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, los piratas tenemos una gran comunidad que, secretamente, responde ante un Rey de la misma manera que ocurre en muchas monarquías, con sus reglas y demás. Las costumbres y las reglas de la corte son un poco distintas a las que están acostumbradas y se las enseñaremos en el transcurso de estos días. Ahora nos dedicaremos a hablarles un poco de historia.- dijo Ash, cediéndole la palabra a Tamashi.

La morena se puso delante del mapa antes de seguir hablando.

-Una cosa que deben aprender enseguida es que este régimen es relativamente nuevo. Solo tiene unos diez años aproximadamente y tuvo origen en medio del gran caos que se dio durante una fuerte guerra civil entre las distintas facciones que ya conocerán.

-¿Los piratas tienen guerras civiles?- pregunto excepticamente Drew.

Tamashi y Ash les mostraron una sonrisa malévola que asusto un poco a los dos novatos. Luego la joven siguió con su clase.

-Los piratas somos personas ambiciosas por naturaleza y siempre queremos más poder. Hubo una época en que se pensaba que quien controlara los océanos, controlaría a todos los demás. Por lo que se inició una cruel guerra que incluyo varios enfrentamientos, secuestros y mucha masacre sin sentido. Todo era un caos y nadie confiaba en nadie. Todo barco era un enemigo y la sangre corría libremente en el océano- contesto Tamashi, intentando dar a entender la seriedad y la tragedia de los hechos ocurridos en el pasado.

Ash tomo la palabra por un momento.

-En medio de ese caos, un joven capitán y su tripulación se hicieron con el poder e instauraron el régimen actual. Las demás embarcaciones y sus tripulantes no tuvieron más remedio que reconocer su poder y aceptarlo como su rey.

-¿Cómo pudo hacer solo con su tripulación? Por como hablan de esa época, pareció un verdadero desafío sobrevivir menos conseguir imponer una monarquía- intervino Drew pensativo. También tuvo en cuenta un pequeño detalle- ¿Qué tan joven?

-Catorce para quince- respondió prontamente Tamashi.

-¡Eso es imposible!

-Te darás cuenta que eso no suele detener a nuestro querido Rey- replico la morena, negando la cabeza divertida.

Ash se aclaró la garganta un poco irritado y decidió seguir con el relato. May no pudo dejar de notar algo de celos mesclado con admiración en la mirada de su esposo. No era de extrañar que alguien joven como Ash envidiara y admirara por igual las acciones de una persona aún más joven que él. Más sabiendo lo buen capitán y estratega que era su esposo.

-Ese joven capitán llego a poseer un cierto poder, magia si quieres llamarlo- siguió diciendo el moreno pero fue interrumpido por Drew.

-¡¿Magia?!- exclamo con una mescla de incredulidad y desprecio- ¡La magia no existe! ¿Acaso algunos de ustedes vio un simple truco y pensó que era magia de verdad?

-Son ese tipo de comentarios que pueden hacer que terminemos en la ahorca- gruño Tamashi, nada complacida con su compañero pero fue frenada por su capitán.

-La guerra ocurrió antes de mi tiempo, incluso antes que Red fuese capitán por lo que no he podido ver esa magia directamente- respondió honestamente Ash pero no le dio tiempo a Drew de vanagloriarse- Sin embargo, he visto varias de sus consecuencias y cuando lleguemos a Shipwreck Cove, tú también podrás verlo y dejaras tus dudas atrás.

-Sinceramente lo dudo.- espeto Drew. Tamashi le dedico una mirada dura pero al moreno no le importo la rebelión del peli verde.

-Cómo iba diciendo- dijo Ash sin hacerle caso a Drew- Gracias a este poder, el joven capitán fue coronado Rey e instauro su gobierno bajo tres reglas simples. Debo decir que fue una persona inteligente por como organizo su régimen. No nos da órdenes per se pero si se encarga de que no haya otra masacre como la guerra que les acabamos de contar. En cierta manera el creo el código de piratería juntando varias viejas leyes y tradiciones. No obstante no estamos obligados a seguirlas al pie de la letra. Solo en contadas ocasiones y siempre respetando las tres normas principales.

-¿Respetar las fronteras, pagar el tributo y responder la llamada?- pregunto May solicita. No había intervenido mucho porque estaba ocupada procesando toda la información.

-Exacto. Las tres leyes universales de nuestro mundo-dijo Tamashi asintiendo la cabeza- Si se rompen, la pena es muerte.

-¿Qué implican exactamente?- quisieron saber los dos jóvenes.

-Una de las primeras medidas del Rey fue dividir el territorio en siete zonas. Cada zona tiene su propio líder y sus propias normas. Como una provincia dentro de un reino. Dependiente de la ciudad central pero con autonomía suficiente para funcionar por sí misma.- respondió Tamashi indicando al mapa que estaba detrás de ella y señalando los diferentes colores en el- La primera norma hace referencia que ninguna región debe interferir en los asuntos de la otra, ni provocar problemas ni asaltar sin haber informado de su presencia ante los líderes de dicha región.

-Suena razonable ¿Cuál es la nuestra? – quiso saber Drew.

Tamashi y Ash se miraron incómodamente por un momento.

-No tenemos- fue su simple respuesta.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Es complicado. Cuando se hizo el reparto se hizo entre los principales partidarios del Rey que habían aportado mucho a su causa y se consideraron lo más confiables. Al menos tan confiable como un pirata puede ser.-replico secamente Ash sin mirarlos directamente- A cada grupo se les dio una región y el rey se quedó con la última. De ahí que sean siete. También cada región tiene un trabajo específico dentro del reino. Así como nosotros somos "patrulleros de frontera" hay gente encargada de las armas, de fabricar medicina etc. Cada región tiene una isla central que funciona como base y sirve como puerto de atraque e intercambio.

-¿Y cómo entramos nosotros?- quiso saber May.

-Verán, Red y su banda se formó un tiempo después de que el régimen fuese instalado. Cuando se presentó ante el Rey para ofrecer sus servicios ya no había más territorio que dar. Originalmente iban a ser asignados a una de las ya existentes pero el Rey vio el potencial de la tripulación y les dio el trabajo que tenemos ahora. Les cedió una de sus islas (la que vivimos actualmente) y les dio el permiso de poder robar en todas las zonas siempre y cuando estuvieran ahí por asuntos oficiales. – conto Ash la historia de cómo su antigua tripulación llego a hacerse conocido en los siete mares.

-Las otras dos leyes hacen referencia a que tenemos que pagar un tributo al rey todos los años en el aniversario de su coronación. Con respecto a lo de responder a la llamada significa que siempre que el Rey convoque a una zona esta debe responder. De ahí que cada zona tiene su líder y que estos sean conocidos como los Capitanes de la Alianza de los Siete Mares. Ash heredo ese puesto luego de que Red murió.-dijo Tamashi mirando con orgullo a Ash.

El aludido suspiro (sus mejillas se pusieron un poco coloradas) y saco la cinta roja con las cuentas que le había mostrado antes al pokemon mensajero.

-Soy el Capitán de la Alianza más joven que ha existido hasta ahora. Me convertí en capitán a los quince años y aún estoy siendo probado por los demás y por el mismo Rey.- fue todo lo que dijo.

-De ahí los supuestos problemas de reputación- dedujo Drew haciendo comillas con los dedos- Podemos decir que a pesar de los años aún estamos en periodo de prueba ¿verdad?

-Sí, no he recibido la promoción que me hace oficialmente heredero del puesto de Red.-replico amargamente Ash- Malditos puristas del demonio.

Pero no solo termino ahí, Ash se puso muy derecho y comenzó a imitar una voz claramente mayor pero le dio un tono infantil y estúpido., enfatizando su discurso haciendo gestos con las manos.

-"Muy joven, nunca termino su entrenamiento"-dijo, siguiendo con su burla ante la mirada sorprendida de todos- "Pelea con mujeres porque es un bebe el mismo que necesita a su mamá". Blablabla, muchos de los que hablan nunca siquiera han levantado un espada.

Drew y May se quedaron tan impresionados que no dijeron mucho. Tamashi miro duramente a Ash que capto rápidamente el mensaje y volvió a apoyarse contra la pared aun murmurando cosas.

-A veces eres todo un inmaduro- dijo Tamashi acusativa.

Ash le saco la lengua pero luego mostró la sonrisa por la cual era conocido.

-Es todo parte del encanto-replico y le guiño un ojo a su esposa que no pudo evitar reír algo incomoda pero igual sonrojada. Drew no sabía muy qué hacer de todo lo que estaba pasando por lo que resolvió hablar de cosas más prácticas.

-¿Qué promoción?- fue lo que decidió preguntar.- ¿Es realmente tan importante?

-Créeme cuando veas que fui promocionado- le respondió Ash, acariciando con anhelo su espada- Veras que tan importante es.

Pero no dijo nada más. Los dos jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada de duda y Drew le dirigió una mirada interrogante a su novia. La morena capto la mirada y suspiro resignada.

-No se lo podemos decir hasta que no hayan sido reconocidos oficialmente por el Rey-replico Tamashi con pena. Al ver la inminente replica de ambos, levanto las manos para aplacarlos- Tranquilos, cuando estemos frente al rey le pediremos oficialmente la promoción y entonces ahí podrán saber.

Ash los miro duramente desde su lugar, luego hablo con un tono serio.

-Esta puede ser una oportunidad para recibir esa promoción por lo que es importante no cometer errores. ¿Cuento con ustedes? –quiso saber Ash desde su rincón. Y paso a mirarlos gravemente como si los retara a hacer algo estúpido que pusiera en peligro toda la operación.

Drew y May asintieron. Y dieron por terminado el asunto por el momento.

Luego de esa conversación las cosas pasaron de forma bastante rápidas entre preparaciones, lecciones y alguno que otra reparación. Latías llego del puerto con las cosas que Ash le había pedido como vestidos y ropa nueva, varios metros de tela morada, sorprendentemente maquillaje y otras cosas de las que estaban escasos como cuerda e hilo. Los deberes y las tareas fueron rápidamente dividas.

Latías, como fue ordenada el primer día; transportaba el barco lo más lejos que podía cada día y después se iba a descansar. Dawn estaba a cargo de diseñar atuendos dignos para presentarse ante el rey usando como base lo traído por su amiga del puerto. Esto despertó curiosidad en Drew y May pero fueron respondidas por Tamashi (la encargada de enseñarles las costumbres de la corte pirata). Reika alternaba entre cuidar a su hija, que por alguna extraña razón también estaba invitada a asistir a la reunión, y trabajar en algo usando las telas moradas. Silver y Ash se repartían las labores que iban desde supervisar que todo estuviera en orden como reparar cosas dañadas. Hubo sesiones de entrenamiento en esos días y fueron mucho más duras ya que debían estar preparados para cualquier cosa.

Hubo otras sesiones bastante peculiares.

-¡No entiendo porque esto es necesario!-grito May frustrada mientras veía a Dawn jugar con su cabello y Reika se movía entre joyas eligiendo collares y aretes de distintos diseños y colores mientras se movían a su alrededor como si la castaña fuese su muñeca de porcelana.

Esto había empezado a ocurrir temprano en la mañana. Dawn les había contado a la par que desayunaban como los atuendos oficiales estaban listos y solo hacía falta que se los probaran para hacerle todas las modificaciones necesarias con tiempo (aún tenían tres días). May fue la última a la que toco probarse su ropa. Cuando parecía que todo iba a terminar, Reika la sentó en una silla y el juego de vestirla empezó.

-Es importante que encontremos tu estilo- replico Dawn agarrando mechas de cabello castaño y torciéndolos según distintos estilos-Es tu primera presentación oficial. Debes lucir perfecta.

Reika no dijo mucho. Solo se rio de la impaciencia de May que le recordaba un poco a Tamashi hacia un tiempo. La pelirroja separo dos collares y unas pulseras decidiendo cual iría mejor con el atuendo confeccionado para la castaña.

-Sigo sin ver el punto- refunfuño May. Podía estar haciendo otras más interesantes que esto. A lo mejor tener esa conversación con Ash que por diversas razones aún no podía tener.

Las dos jóvenes decidieron hacerle entender a la castaña lo importante de la situación.

-¿Sabías que Ash no solo es el más joven de la alianza sino también el primero en casarse?-pregunto casualmente Reika, guiñándole el ojo a Dawn.

Eso llamo la atención de May al instante.

-¿En serio?

-Cuando el rey reconozca tu matrimonio, será el primero en la historia de los piratas- le contesto Dawn con seriedad- Por eso debes lucir perfecta. Creo que Tamashi ya te hablo hasta el cansancio sobre lo importante que es para Ash que todo salga bien.

May tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-¿Acaso ninguno de los otros capitanes tiene alguien…especial en sus vidas?-pregunto con duda, ya que no sabía muy bien como formular la pregunta.

-Algunos si, otros no. Pero son amantes en el peor caso y compañeras en el mejor- respondió Reika con un giño coqueto- Nadie está dispuesto a sacrificar libertad por respetabilidad. Ni siquiera las mujeres.

-Ash si-replico May con amor en su voz.

-Todos sabemos que Ash es especial- dijo Dawn en tono elocuente.

-Yo digo que está loco.-aporto Reika simplemente.

Y volvieron a su tarea, jugando con May como si fuese su muñeca.

Esa conversación la llevo a pensar en cómo estaban las cosas en su matrimonio en estos últimos tiempos. Ash había estado algo distante y estresado en las últimas semanas y más aun con la visita a la isla del Rey cada vez más cerca. Mientras lo demás hablaba de ese tema con emoción y curiosidad, Ash no decía nada en absoluto y optaba por pasar momentos de soledad, planeando, entrenando o mirando el atardecer. La castaña se estaba acostumbrando a dormir antes que el llegase a la cama que compartían o que si tenía dudas la mejor para responderlas era Tamashi. May no se sentía particularmente dolida ni enojada, más bien excluida y algo irritada con toda la situación.

No creía que Ash se estuviese arrepintiendo de su boda, May pensaba que más bien la situación era cada vez más estresante y su esposo podía ser todo lo que su leyenda decía que era y más pero no dejaba de ser humano siendo víctima del estrés y del nerviosismo. Posiblemente Ash estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con ciertos problemas él solo y solo le costaba abrirse completamente. No era por subestimar el lugar que el resto de la tripulación ocupaba en la vida del moreno, pero ella era su esposa y eso implicaba ciertos deberes y obligaciones que ni Dawn, Reika o Silver podían llevar a cabo.

Teniendo eso en mente, decidió esperar a Ash despierta esa noche.

Como siempre su marido vino a la cama a altas horas de la noche, mucho después de que todos se retiraran a descansar. May sospechaba que su esposo se quedaba reflexionando y entrenando como una forma de liberar tensión y no preocupar a nadie. Especialmente a ella. May se desvistió y se puso uno de sus camisones para luego cepillarse el cabello. Luego se quedó leyendo un libro a la luz de una vela, haciendo tiempo para cuando entrase su esposo para tomarlo por sorpresa. Cosa que funciono porque cuando abrió la puerta de la cabina, claramente no la esperaba.

-¿May estas despierta?- pregunto de manera tonta Ash.

-Eso es una pregunta estúpida.- le respondió divertida.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto directamente.

-Creo que nos debemos una conversación,- le contesto la chica- ¿No te parece?

Ash se le quedo mirando por un largo rato.

-Supongo que sí.- acepto derrotado.

Y Ash suspiro y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Por el fin había llegado el momento.

Desde de varios de días de viaje y de todas las preparaciones necesarias, hoy era el día en que por fin llegarían a Shipwreck Cove. May y Drew estaban ansiosos por llegar y poder experimentar de primera mano un tipo de corte distinto al que estaban acostumbrados. Los demás estaban emocionados también pero mantenían sus reservas. Ash estaba más relajado que antes sin embargo estaba consciente que esta llamada no presagiaba nada bueno en el horizonte.

A unas horas de llegar a destino, todos (menos Latías que ya estaba lista y vigilaba el rumbo con Sumire) se estaban terminando de preparar. Las mujeres estaban terminando sus peinados. De común acuerdo habían elegido no usar maquillaje. Los hombres se estaban acomodando las botas y sus camisas. Drew y Silver tenían las manos desnudas pero Ash se había puesto unos guantes con los dedos recortados.

La vestimenta en si era simple pero de buena calidad. Todos tenían el mismo estilo pero con distintos colores. Las chicas lucían un vestido con corsé al que le habían recortado las mangas y el largo, dejándolo a la altura de las rodillas. Cada uno de los vestidos tenía rasgaduras hechas por Dawn y le había agrado accesorios como listones y flores hechas con los recortes de los otros vestidos. Latías usaba un vestido color rojo, May tenía uno azul media noche, Reika uno morado, Tamashi color menta y Dawn uno celeste. Todas tenían collares de perlas menos May que lucía uno un collar que hacia juego con su anillo de compromiso.

Los chicos se habían vestido de pantalón y camisa negra con dos líneas finas que se cruzaban en el pecho formando una cruz de distinto color que ocupaba todo su pecho. Ash era azul, Drew verde y Silver roja. Cada uno de ellos tenía un grueso cinto donde colgaban sus armas. Su atuendo estaba completo con unas botas gruesas. Ash también se había puesto por debajo del flequillo una bandada relativamente ancha de color azul. En la parte de atrás, colgaban las cuentas que antes le había mostrado al pokemon mensajero.

Todos tenían esas cuentas en alguna parte. Las chicas se habían hecho una trenza que terminaba en esas cuentas y Silver y Drew las tenían en sus muñecas. Para terminar cada uno se puso un abrigo corto de color negro.

-Todo esto es molesto- se quejó May dándose cuenta de lo poco que extrañaba usar corsé- Nadie diría que los piratas serían tan formales.

Drew hizo un gesto de aprobación. Etiqueta era lo último que se le pasaba por la cabeza al pensar en piratas. Los demás solo suspiraron.

-Es cosa del maldito cónclave de viejos arrugados-replico Tamashi- Todas las cortes tienen uno.

-¿Eh? ¿No solo tenemos reyes, también consejo de ancianos?- pregunto Drew escéptico- La piratería esta mejor organizada políticamente de lo que pensamos.

-Ojala eso fuera cierto- dijo Dawn con irritación.- Son solo los padres y algunos miembros viejos de la familia del rey. Se creen más importantes de lo que son.

Hizo unos gestos de fingida altanería y los demás la siguieron para largarse a reír. Tamashi y Silver improvisaron unas reverencias burlonas para continuar con la broma que hizo a todos reír con más fuerza.

-¡Oigan, nuevos presentes! ¿Alguien puede contarnos el chiste?- pregunto Drew irritado al ver que todos se reían de alguna broma interna.

-Como no pueden derrocar al rey, se creen que lo controlan desde las sombras- siguió diciendo Tamashi, al terminar su interpretación- Para ser viejos, no son nada sabios. Todo el mundo sabe que el rey hace lo que se antoja.

Ash decidió tomar la palabra.

-¿Se acuerdan que les dijimos que el rey era joven cuando ocupo el trono?- pregunto a su esposa y Drew - Sus familiares más viejos formaron el conclave con la excusa de ayudarlo y guiarlo. En pocas palabras se creen que ellos son los reyes y crearon todo una especie de protocolo que solamente ellos siguen al pie de la regla.

-¿Si todos los odiamos, porque lo seguimos?-quiso saber May- Creí que las reglas estaban abiertas a interpretaciones.

-Creo que más por respeto al Rey que otra cosa. Además siempre es divertido ver al rey burlarse del protocolo- comento Silver- Nadie le falta más el respeto al protocolo que el rey mismo.

-¿El rey tiene nombre?- pregunto May. Hasta el momento no lo había escuchado.

-Ya lo sabrán.

Iban a seguir hablando cuando les llego los gritos de Latías, avisándoles que estaban por llegar a Shipwreck Cove por lo que todos subieron a cubierta. Ash tomo el timón del barco y los demás se distribuyeron sin ocupar un lugar específico. May se fue acerco a la proa junto con Tamashi y Drew ya que quería ver la dichosa isla.

Nada de lo que se imaginaba estuvo a la altura de la realidad.

Para empezar no vio una isla sino una enorme muralla de metal y madera que se curvaba con forma de circulo rodeando la isla. May no tenía idea de cómo habían logrado construirla y estaba demasiado asombrada para preguntarlo. A medida que se acercaban, noto que había un par de puertas. En lo alto de la muralla, estaba un puesto de vigía.

-¡Identificación!- se escuchó a unos de los guardias gritar.

Ash le dio el timón a Latías y se acercó al borde para poder hacerse oír mejor.

-¡Elite Four, Capitán Ash a cargo!-grito en respuesta y se giró para poder mostrar sus cuentas.

Uno de los guardias saco un catalejo para poder verlo y le hizo un gesto afirmativo a su compañero.

-¿Contraseña?- fue la siguiente pregunta.

Ash volvió a mirar al frente y empezó hacer unos gestos con la mano, dando una secuencia de números y luego señalo a las velas. El guardia comprobó las cosas y volvió a dar un gesto afirmativo. Y las puertas se abrieron.

Y May y Drew se sorprendieron más. Entre la muralla y la verdadera isla había un pequeño pueblo formado de casas y puestos flotantes conectados entre sí por puentes y demás. También había unos enormes entablados que conectaban con la isla haciendo de puerto desde distintos ángulos. Había suficiente espacio para que el barco pudiera navegar. Había bastante actividad y pudieron barcos más pequeños con banderas de distintas insignias. Los piratas se dirigieron a un punto en particular. Era una especie de puente de roca. Se notaba que era el puerto principal y conectaba la muralla con la isla de manera directa. Ahí estaban anclados seis barcos con vela de distintos colores y de tamaño similar a la suya. Cuando May y Drew dejaron de admirar los puestos y casas flotantes pudieron darle una mejor mirada a la isla.

Estaba ocupada en su mayoría por un castillo. Tenía una enorme puerta y varias torres. Lo peculiar era la extraña combinación de piedra, metal y madera que recubría su superficie. Era como si distintos pedazos se hubieran ido agregando a medida que pasara el tiempo, pensando más en la rapidez y en la practicidad que en la estética. En general, era el castillo más extraño que habían visto y por lejos el más feo pero su apariencia combinada de alguna manera con el estilo de vida de sus ocupantes.

Amarraron el barco en el puerto principal para luego desembarcar. Unos hombres estaban esperándolos y prometieron cuidar y hacerse cargo del barco mientras ellos estuvieran en la audiencia. Ash los miro duramente antes de entregarles el mando. Ninguno dijo nada y se dispusieron a hacerse cargo de su trabajo. La tripulación se tomó unos momentos para arreglarse y partieron rumbo a las puertas. Ash y May iban al frente. Seguidos de Dawn y Latías. Reika llevaba a Sumire en los brazos y Tamashi y Drew iban a sus costados. Reika tenía su arco y flechas en la espalda. Dawn y Tamashi también tenían sus espadas en la espalda y Latías tenía sus dagas en la cintura.

Se cruzaron con varios hombres y mujeres pero nadie les hablo o les dirigió una mirada. Drew supuso que los demás miembros de la alianza ya estaban dentro del castillo. No quería admitirlo pero se encontraba nervioso. Solo esperaba no meterse en problemas y terminar castigando a sus compañeros por culpa de su estupidez. Tamashi le había dejado en claro que esta audiencia era una oportunidad para mostrar su valía y ganarse el respeto de los demás miembros. El joven no quería arruinarlo. Sus manos estaban temblando y el hacia todo lo que podía para disimularlo. Algo se posó en su hombro y vio que Tamashi le había puesto una mano en un gesto de aliento.

Sin decirse nada intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Llegaron hasta las puertas donde había dos guardias. Ash se adelantó y miro serio a los mencionados. Ellos no dijeron nada pero hicieron un gesto. El moreno se sacó el guante, mostrando un tatuaje en forma de P el dorso de la mano. Esto a May la tomó por sorpresa pero decidió preguntar más tarde. De nuevo Ash se giró para mostrar sus cuentas. Los guardias asintieron. Uno de ellos golpeo las puertas y estas se empezaron a abrir.

-Aquí vamos.

Continuara…


End file.
